The devil and the angel
by the road to the stars
Summary: 17 year old Amu is a famous singer/songwriter with the stage name Dark Heart. She then meets Ikuto, a famous singer. They have to go on a tour together. But Amu has a secret that Ikuto figures out. Is Ikuto hiding something too?
1. What the heck Utau!

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. I wish I do though.

* * *

><p>Amu's POV<p>

I was sitting under a tree in the school's royal garden. My guitar was with me, and I was super bored. I decided to work on a new song for my stage name, Dark Heart. I took out my guitar and strung a few chords. I smiled to myself and started a new song.

"Shine bright like a diamond,

shine bright like a diamond

Fine light in the beautiful sea

I choose to be happy

You and I, You and I

We're like diamonds in the sky

you're a shooting star I see

a vision of ecstasy

when you hold me, I'm alive

we're like diamonds in the sky.

Before I got to the second part of the song, I felt wet drops of salty water fall down onto my guitar. Then I realized that I was crying. At first I didn't know what I was crying about, But then I remembered. It was about my breakup with Tadase.

It was cold, rainy day. I was going to the grocery store when I saw Tadase sitting on a park bench kissing another girl. I hoped that he wouldn't notice me, but he did.

"Amu, it's not what you think!" He cried.

Now I was starting to get angry." I saw the thing! I don't like it when people lie to me and I especially don't like it when people cheat on me! You know what, we're over!" I screamed.

I sighed and wiped away my tears.

Get it together Amu! It was Tadase who cheated on you! I said to myself in my head.

I put away my guitar and left the school.

Ikuto's POV

I was sleeping in the tree, hiding from the fans when I heard this soft, guitar music. That didn't really bother me until I heard the soft smooth voice.

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Find light like beautiful sea

I took out my phone and started recording so I can send it to Tadase so he can maybe try to identify the person that is singing it. Then suddenly, the music stopped and I heard the person with pink hair singing cry. I wanted to see who it was and comfort the pinkette, but I wasn't sure if it was fan or not. Then a few minutes later, when I checked, the pinkette, she or he was gone.

Amu's POV

After I left the tree, I felt like someone was following me. I turned around to see if anyone was there, but no one was there. I went home and saw Ami, mom, and dad sitting at a table looking at my new album, Heartbreak.

"Amu! Come here! We have a surprise for you. We got front row seats for a Dark Heart concert!" Ami told me.

When she mentioned Dark Heart, I literally froze on the spot. I knew I couldn't keep it from them anymore. I sighed and said," Mom, Dad, and Ami, I have something to tell you. You know who Dark Heart really is? Dark Heart is actually me."

Mom and dad and Ami were frozen for a minute in shock until Ami shouted," Yay! Amu is Dark Heart!"

Mom looked at me and asked,"You make a lot of money. But what do you do with it Amu?"

"I put it in a college fund account for Ami and I."

"wow" was all mom and dad said.

I excused myself and went to my room to watch T.V.

I turned on my T.V. and the news surprised.

"The male pop star, Ikuto, will go on tour with the most popular female pop star, Dark Heart. Their tour will launch in December."

"OMG! I'm going to kill Utau for not telling me." I mumbled. I picked up my phone and dialed Utau's Number. 3 rings later, Utau picked up.

"Hello?" Utau said into the phone.

"Utau! What the hell! Why didn't you tell me that I was going to go on a turn with that Ikuto guy! And you didn't even asked me for approval first!" I shrieked into the phone.

"See. That is why I didn't tell you. I knew you would react like that and say no, but this is for your publicity! Touring with the world-famous Ikuto is a huge attention grabber! Anyway, since tomorrow is Saturday, you will meet Ikuto in the studio. So try coming up with a new song tonight. Bye and see you tomorrow at exactly 11:00am."

Utau hung up before I could protest. When Utau sets her mind on something, she will never take no as an answer.

Ikuto's POV.

When I got home, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ikuto, its me, Tadase. You will go on tour in December with Dark Heart. Since you have never met Dark Heart before, you will go to Easter recording studios at exactly 11:00am. Do not back out of this Ikuto. Oh and the tape you sent me? I'm not sure who it is. Bye." Tadase, manager said.

**Timeskip to 11:00am on Saturday.**

Amu's POV

I walked into the building, said hi to the secretary, and went up the elevator to my private studio and lounge.

When I opened the door to my lounge, I saw someone who I never wanted to see again.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

Leave a review if you can!


	2. Tears

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. I wish I do though.

* * *

><p>Amu's POV<p>

I couldn't believe that it was actually Tadase. I was going to break down into tears, but then I told myself that it was his fault, not mine. I looked around the room, then noticing a boy or man with striking blue hair laying on the couch. He must be the singer, Ikuto. I thought. Sitting by a window, Utau was staring at a laptop.

"Amu, how are?" Tadase asked suddenly, interrupting my thoughts. At first, I was shocked. But then I snapped back to my senses and rudely snapped," If you really want to know, I'm horrible right now." Utau looked up from her laptop, surprised. Even Ikuto sat up. I felt tears starting to fall, so I ran to a room that no one who find me. When I got to my recording room, I let all my tears that had been trapped for years fall.

Utau's POV

I was looking at my schedule when I heard Amu's outburst. I was shocked because even if Amu was angry with someone, she wouldn't be like that. Worried, I followed her out the door and then stopped at the private recording studio. I heard Amu sobbing really loud. That made me even more worried. I knocked on the door, trying to get in, but when I couldn't get in, I guess she locked it. I tried again." Amu, open up please. We have a tour to discuss about." But the sobbing got even louder. I gave up and went back to the lounge to see if i could get anything out of Tadase. It was even worse. His face was full of shock and Ikuto was I front of him, trying to knock some sense into him. But what he was doing wasn't working. I went up and said," Here lete try." I chose his most sensitive pressure point and pressed down. luckily, he responded immediately.

"What happened to Amu? What did you do?" I asked, suspiciously and angrily.

He sighed and said with his head in his hands," A few years ago, Amu and I were dating. We were serious. But one day, she caught me kissing another girl."

So that's why Amu broke down in front of Tadase. Then Ikuto came up with the most craziest idea ever.

" How about I go talk to Amu or Dark heart or whatever you call her and you question Tadase." Ikuto suggested.

I almost choked on my saliva.

"What! No way! YOu don't even know her!" I protested.

" I have a way with heartbroken girls you know." And then he walked out of the room.

Ikuto's POV

I walked out of the tension filled room to find Dark Heart. As I was walking, I heard the same song again. I froze thinking, was Dark heart the pinkette under the tree Yesterday?"

Then it can to me. They both have pink hair. I walked faster toward the music and then stopped at a private recording room. I knocked one time and then the music stopped.

" Who is it?" A soft voice called out from behind the door.

"It's Ikuto, the singer you're suppose to meet right now."

Then the door open. She looked like a mess. Her eyes were puffy and red and her cheeks were very pale.

"I was just practicing some old and new songs. Would you like to listen to it?" She asked shyly.

I nodded then following her into the studio.

"You can sit on the couch or If you want, help with the music and controls if you know how." She offered.

I sat down in the rolling chair to help with the sound controls. She went back inside to the mic and put on headphones and started a song.

shine bright like diamond

shine bright like diamond

find light in the beautiful sea

I chose to be happy

you and I, You and I

We're like diamonds in the sky

you're a shooting star I see

a vision of ecstasy

when you hold me, I'm alive

like a diamond in the sky

I knew that we'd become one right away

At first sight I left the energy of sun rays

I saw the life inside your eyes

Her voice was so soft and charming. Then the singing stopped. I looked up to see why she stopped singing. Then I saw her cry again. I sighed, wondering how she'll ever get over this. I went inside the room and hugged her. She sobbed even louder. I murmured," Shh, it alright."

I took off her headphones and then picked her up bridal style. I placed her on the couch and wiped away her tear's with a brush of my fingertips. I pulled her Into my arms again, holding her tight. We stayed in that place until her breathing got back to normal. " So you like hugging random stranger huh?" I suddenly said with a huge smirk on my face. At first, the expression on her face was full of confusion, but when she saw our place, Dark Heart or Amu immediately drew back.

"Who are you? and why were you comforting me?" she said loudly.

"I'm Ikuto, the famous singer you're going to be working." I said proudly." And you must be Dark Heart or should I say Amu?"

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p> 


	3. The challenge

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. I wish I do though.

* * *

><p>Amu's POV<p>

I sat there on the couch, thinking about what should I do. Should I excuse myself or should I talk to Ikuto about, stuff? I decided that my career and came first before my social life.

"So, how long ago did you begin your music career?" I asked.

He looked at me and smirked.

"Seriously? YOU aren't going to be asking the questions.I AM." He said. I huffed and grumbled fine. Ikuto stroked his chin and looked at me with a dirty glint in his eyes

"Let's play, 20 questions." He suddenly said. I raised an eyebrow and said in a challenging voice.," You're on, Ikuto."

He smirked and said," I'll start. But when I ask a question, you answer honestly and then I'll also answer."

"How would you know if I'm lying?"

"Your cheeks turn pink." He said smugly.

I groaned, not ready to play and tell embarrassing facts about myself, but I NEVER back down on a challenge.

"Enough, let's play."

"Okay, question 1, how old are you?"

"I'm 19."

"I'm 22."

"Okay, my turn. What type of music do you sing and/or play?"

"I sing pop/indie music and play classical music sometimes."

"I sing pop/soul music and play the piano and violin sometimes at concert halls."

He was really surprised that I play classic music. But he got over it really quick and asked me the next question.

"My turn. Were you popular when you were in high school?"

"Not really, when I went to Seiyo Academy, I was nicknamed "cool and spicy" because of what I wore."

"I was very popular and I also went to Seiyo Academy. We probably didn't see each other because I skipped the last two years of high school to pursue my music career."

I was not surprised that he skipped the last two years of high school. He did seem like the type to skip.

"Okay, my turn. Question 2, how many copies of your most popular album did you sell in the first week?"

"3 million copies."

"1 million copies." I said, embarrassed to work with someone this famous.

He leaned in so close that I could feel his breath on my face. I could also feel my breath become shallow and my cheeks turn pink.

"My turn. How many boyfriends have you had?"

I jerked back, surprised at his question, and thought about it for a moment.

"I-I had 4 boyfriends." I stammered, my cheeks heating up slighty.

"You're lying. You probably had about only 2 or 3 boyfriends."

"I had 29 girlfriends." He said, not proud out it.

I stared at him in disgust, and it clearly states that he is a total player. I pretended to fake throw up. He laughed and then turned to me.

"Question 3, what is one word you'd use to describe yourself?"

"Handsome. You?"

"Shy, I guess." He laughed again, this time more real. I felt a flutter in my heart, surprised at the feeling.

"question 4, are you a virgin or have you had experience in bed before?" He asked with a naughty smirk on his face.

"I-I am so not answering that."

"Okay then. I'll take it that you're a virgin."

"No I'm not!" I screamed, struggling to not show my embarrassment.

He scooted closer to me until his leg was touching mine.

"Then show me you're not before this tour ends."

I right hooked him in the jaws. He was surprised but quickly recovered.

"Well, I'll take that as a no, or maybe you are just to scared to." he smirked and rubbed his jaw that had a little bruise.

I became furious. No one could tell me that I'm weak! My mouth acted before my brain and I said," You know what! I accept your challenge."

I immediatley covered my mouth with my hand and screamed inside my head.

"Okay then before the 2 months of our tour ends, you have to at least make love to me once. Okay?"

I knew wihtout a mirror that I had a horrid look on my face." Hell no! You asshole! That's just palin wrong!"

"Well, you _did_ accept my challenge. unless you are again, _afraid,_ then you won't have to. You'll just be a scaredy cat for the rest of you life."

This time he really got under my skin and made my blood boil. "Fine! I accept your fucking challenge!" I screamed before storming out the room the Utau. Ikuto followed suit and when I reached the lounge, Utau and Tadase were comparing songs and scedules. I cleared my thoart, trying to get their attention. They looked at me wiht a ssheepish looke on their faces. But when they saw mine, they turned scared, knowing what will happen if they got me anymore angry.

They slowly backed away, until it was a safe distance.

Ikuto leaned towards me and whispered in my ear,"remember our challenge." Then started walking toward Utau and Tadase. I growled, feeling my patience run out and angry replacing it.

Before Ikuto could get to a safe distance, I grabbed his right wrist and bent it forward. He surprisingly didn't flinch, and instead, he grabbed _my_ wrist and twisted it. This time, I growled louder and backflip, careful to not break my wrist. I successfully did, also breaking free. I right hooked him, this time more powerful than the one in the recording room. He stumbled backwards, completely caught off guard. I took that as a chance to attack. I kicked him from behind the knees. He fell face down. I sat on top of him, grabbing both of his wrists and ready to bend them backwards.

"Um Amu, I think you should stop. you might actually hurt him." Utau said timidly.

"No! He deserves it! He said something offensive so!" I shouted back.

"No, I"m fine." Ikuto said. "I can get her off."

He suddenly sprang up, throwing me off his back, causing me to fall backwards. I screamed, knowing that I was going to hit the wooden floor hard. I closed my eyes, prepared for a hurtful bruise. But suddenly...

* * *

><p>Yay! finally updated!<p>

Sorry if it took a while.

Thank you to all my reviewers, peps who faved my and are following my stories.


	4. Her room

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. I wish I do though.

* * *

><p>Amu's POV<p>

A pair hands suddenly caught me. I opened an eye, shocked to see Ikuto hovering over me. I blushed, but then quickly got up and slapped him on the cheek.

He glared at me then smirked. "Oh, angry are you, Amu?" I said. That really got me. I punched him in the other cheek and stormed out. I never looked back to see if any one followed me. I walked all the way home, not knowing. I opened the front door with my key.

I went to my room and ran to my bed. After that mini fight or whatever with Ikuto, I was worn out. I never had anyone close to my level in martial arts. I sighed, also thinking about the challenge. I felt my blood boil just thinking about it. I cried out in fury, wondering why I even agreed to the challenge. It was probably because when I was little, people used to call me a scaredy-cat and weakling. I guess that was what made me want to become a singer, to express my feelings.

I went to the bathroom and took a nice, long bath.

When I was finished, it was already nighttime, and the lights were off.

I probably forgot to turn them off, I though to myself. I went to my secret fridge at the back of my walk in closet with my stash of milk. I took one out and went outside in my towel. There, as usual, was the tabby cat waiting for me. I picked it up and stroked its soft, long fur. I felt it purr against my chest. A strong wind blew against my face. It felt like it was going to be cold, so I took the cat inside for the night.

I then placed her, yes, it's a her, on the bed. I took of my towel and went to my drawer and picked out some sweats and a huge t-shirt. I placed them on and went to my bed.

I lifted up in blanket a little so I could get in. I closed my eyes, then felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I felt a breath on my shoulder, scaring me. I slowly turned around. When I was fully turned around, I saw Ikuto. I felt a blush creeping up to my cheeks for some reason.

"Ikuto, what are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Aw, why can't I have some alone time with you, Amu-koi?" He said, tauntingly. I felt my blood boil. Before I could speak, I heard my mom's voice.

"Amu, Utau called while you were in the shower. She told me to tell you to call her back ASAP."

"Okay."

I knew that it must be something important. Utau never calls my home phone. I ran to my desk. I grabbed my phone and called Utau. After the second ring, she picked up.

"Amu! I gave Ikuto your house key. He should be in your house now. His mansion is under renovation so he will stay with you for the night. And tomorrow he'll take you to his house for our frist recording session. Bye." Utau hung up before I could even protest or ask why.

I groaned, not knowing what to do. I realized that my parents took out my couch and replaced it with tons of bean bags.

"Damn. Ikuto, you can sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the bean bags."

I closed my eyes, falling asleep. But before I did, a pair of arms carried my bridle style to who knows where. I opened my eyes and found myself on my bed.

"We'll both sleep on the bed, okay?" Ikuto whispered. I was too tired to protest. I mumbled fine ans went to lock my door to keep Ami from coming in and finding Ikuto .

I went back to the bed and fell asleep instantly when I touched the bed.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound or Ami's voice.

"Amu-chan, wake up!" Ami whispered into my ears. I groaned and rolled over, hitting Ikuto. I imdeiatly sat up, shocked that Ami was able to get into my room even though I locked it the night before. I then remembered that I taught her how to pick my lock in case of an emergency. I regret that now.

"Ami, please go. I need to sleep and how about you go watch tv and later I'll make you some breakfast?"

She nodded and than hopped out of my room. I looked over to the lump that was now sitting up. I felt an arm snake around my waist, pulling me closer err to Ikuto. I gasped, felling his breath on my neck and his chest. His hands went under my tank top, going up slowly. It stopped under my bra, I was frozen solid, never thought that he will move that fast.

He pulled down my bra, my breast falling out. I wanted to slap him, but I wasfrozen solid still.

He tweaked my nipples and massaged my breasts. I gasped, for some reason loving that feeling of his hands touching me. He took of my shrt and pushed me down onto the bed.

"Maybe we should get to know each other more, Amu-koi."

* * *

><p>Ikuto's POV<p>

I couldn't control my raging hormones. I was going to get killed later, but I didn't care. I leaned down and kissed her. She didn't kiss back, but later she did. I nibbles her lower lip for entry, which she gave willingly. Her togue battled mine, which made my hormones rage even more.

I let her lips and began to make my way down to her neck. I licked my way from one shoulder across to the other. Amu moaned softly. It tured me on even more. I felt her pussy get warm alittle.

"God Amu. You're so wet for me." I unhooked her bra and sucked on her left breast. I felt the sheets getting wet alittle, shocked that she orgasm so fast

**"**Ikuto, we shouldn't doxthis right now. Maybe somewhere else." Amu said. I coul hear it in hear voice that she was trying to not go crazy.

I nodded and fell back asleep, ingoring the fact that she wrapped her arms around my waist and snuggled closer.

* * *

><p>So its alittle M in,this chapter hehe. There qill be more lemons in later chapters so if you dont like reading those, no need to continie hope u like this chapter though.<p> 


	5. Amu's secret

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. I wish I do though.

* * *

><p>Ikuto's POV<p>

I was in my room at my 3 story mansion, thinking about this morning in bed with Amu. I groaned, knowing that Amu will hate me forever.

I sat down on my king size water-bed and closed my eyes. I remembered that Tadase wanted me to call him. I picked up my phone and dialed Tadase. On the first ring, Tadase picked up.

"Moshi Moshi, Tadase speaking."

"Cut the crap, man. When is the next meeting?" I asked, annoying at his cheerfulness.

"Well Utau wants to spend 2 weeks at your beach house, no mansion. She said that we should relax before the biggest tour we ever did." I knew that Utau would not take no for an answer and that Tadase was scared to tell her no.

"Fine, but I get to choose when half of the tour's place is going to be." He sighed and said yes. I hung up, a plan forming in my head on how to get Amu.

* * *

><p>Amu's POV<p>

I was about to go to bed when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It was Utau. She was going to kill me if I don't pick up.

"Amu, pack your bags. We are going to spend two weeks at Ikuto's beach house. I am coming to pick you up tomorrow at 6:30am. We are meeting the guys at Ikuto's house. We must not be late." Then she hung up. That was so Utau, always calling me at last-minute.

I walked to my closet and pick out what I needed to go to a sandy place. I also packed my very expensive camera to take pictures for Ami.

I took my bags out to Utau's Porsche. She put them in the trunk and sped off. Thirty minutes later, we arrived at Ikuto's house, no, mansion. Utau took my bags and threw them into the limo we were taking.

She walked into the house to meet Tadase and Ikuto. I followed her, not wanting to get lost. I turned around for a few seconds, then finding out that Utau was gone.

"Utau? Where are you?" I called out. No answer. I ran up a stair case, looked into an open room.

"Utau? Are you here?" I called out, tears starting to fall.

A pair of arms wrapped my waist and pulled me towards a broad chest. I knew right away that it was Ikuto. He kissed his way up my neck, sucking on some skin. I moaned, loving the feeling of his kisses. He led me inside the room, which probably is his, and threw me on the water-bed.

"Ikuto, we have to go. We can do this later when we get to the house." I whispered seductively. He groaned and took out his pinky.

"You promise that when we get there, you will let me?" I nodded, mainly cause i hated that he is always sneaking up on me. I also wanted to win the bet. He kissed me one last time and dragged me out to the car. Utau and Tadase were sitting in the front, with a non see through wall separating us . I gulped, knowing that things were going to get steamy. I got in and the engine started. Once we pulled out of the drive way, Ikuto scooted over and placed me on his lap. I feel asleep wiht my head on his chest, probably because I have to little sleep.

We arrived at the beach house a few minutes later. I got out and looked at the mansion. It was huge. It was at least 3 stories high and had a private beach. I gasped, knowing that I could never afford something as expensive as this. I didn't notice that Ikuto took my bags and walked into the the mansion. He walked up the stairs until he reached the three floor.

He went to the second to last room and opened the door. It was huge, bigger than my room, Ami's room, and my parents' room combined. There was a sliding door that led to a differnet room, a huge plasma TV, a mini kitchen stocked with my favorite food, bookshelves full of books and manga,

What made me really excited was the huge water bed in the room. I squealed and ran to the bed, falling face first. I sat up and went to the kitchen. Sitting inside the min frigde was a whole stock of milk I drink safter my showers. I knew that Utau was behind most of this.

I turned to Ikuto and shooed hime out of the room.

"Go away. I need to change into my sikini. I want to swim." I pushed him out the door, but walked back in and went to the sliding door.

"For your information, I am in the next room, so our rooms are connesteed, just sperated by a sliding door. I groaned and went to shut the sliding door.

How was I going to survive the next 2 weeks. I thought to myself. I changed into my suit, grabed my notepad, tablet,headphones, a towel, and my ipod, and went downstairs without anyone noticing. When I reached the back door that led to the beach, I ran out the door to the ocean, not caring that anyone saw me. I mean, who wouldn't go crazy when there is a beach? I placed down my towel and took out my headphones and Ipod. I put on my beats headphones and closed my eyes, trying to get some inspirations for a new song. After a while, an idea hit me. I took out my ntepad and began to write stuff down furiously.

_All around me are fimilliar faces,_

_worn out places, worn out faces_

_bright and early for their daily races_

_going nowhere, going nowhere_

_the tears are filling up their glasses_

_no expression, no expression_

_hide my head i wanna drown my sorrow_

_no tommorow, no tomorrow_

_and I find it kinda funny_

_i find it kinda sad_

_the dreams in which i'm dying are the best i ever had_

_i find it hard to tell you_

_i find it hard to take_

_when people run in circles it's a very, very_

_mad world, mad world_

_children waiting for the day they feel good..._

I stopped at that verse, stuck. I groaned and buried my head in my heads. When someone wrapped their arms around my waist, I screamed and elbowed them in the forehead.

"Ow, Amu. What the heck what that for?" A voice said. I turned around and saw a topless Ikuto sitting behind me, his hand on his forehead where I elbowed him.  
>"Anyway, nice lyrics to the song. I know that you are having trouble with the rest of the lyrics. So I have a proposal. I will tell you the lyrics i made up if, you do this songs as a duet with me." I knew that I couldn't say no. Utau was already nagging me about writing a new song before the tour starts.<p>

I sighed and she yes. He sprang up and dragged me back inside the house. I struggled so much he picked me up and threw me onto the couch in the huge living room, where Utau was sitting in front of a desktop and Tadase was talking into a phone.

Ikuto cleared his throat and said," So, Amu and I have written a song. And we are going to sing it together, as a duet. If you need us, we will be in my room, which will be adjoined with Amu's." Then he picked me up again and went inside his. He led me to a door, which was clearly locked.

He must have noticed my nervousness because he turned to me and kissed me on the lips, softly.

"Don't worry Amu. I won't do anything to you yet. This is my private recording studio." He smirked while I had a horrified expression on my face. When he opened the door, I was not expecting to see weapons on the wall. He walked into the room, dragging me in with him.

"Amu, I know you are the angel of hell."

* * *

><p>so what do you think?<p>

tell me tell me tell me

translation: leave a review.


	6. My secrets, Her secrets

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. I wish I do though.

* * *

><p>Ikuto's POV<p>

"I know that you are the angel of Hell." I said when I led her into the room. She was surprised, clearly shocked at the fact that I knew about the angel of hell.

"and 4 centuries ago, you lost your other half, the devil of Heaven. You spent centuries looking for him because without him, hell and heaven would collide and become chaos. The devil of heaven has also spent 4 centuries looking for his lover, never-resting." I continued. When I stopped talking, Amu was crying. I knew she missed him, he was her equal, other half.

"Amu, I am the Devil of Heaven." I told her.

"What! He's not like you! his name is, oh, yeah, I forgot his name is Ikuto and looks exactly like you. But he's not a pervert like you! He was kind and gently and occasionally, perverted. I need proof." She declared. I looked at her then we farther inside the room. I got to the middle and summoned Hiro, my guardian from Heaven. He walked to Amu and nuzzled her. Amu gasped, clearly remembering that Hiro was her favorite.

"You really are Devil of heaven!" She said, her tears turning red. I knew that when her tears were red, a sudden burst of energy surrounded her. I couldn't see for a few seconds, but when I did I was surprised. Amu's hair was longer, and she was wearing a long, sleek, black strappless dress. What shocked me the most was her wings. They use to bo red, but now they are black.

she also had a dragon tattoo on her back.

"Ikuto, where the hell have you! I wasted 4 stinking centuries looking for you! I could have been the new ruler in Hell if you were there, but no! You HAD go a party for a century with probably some random sluts." Amu screamed, tears falling down her face rapidly. She looked down at her hand, feeling something warm from it. Puzzled, Amu lifted up her right hand, studying the ball of black stuff on her hand.

"That's one of your powers, you can call souls from hell. They first start off as a ball of black stuff on your hand and then when you placed it on the ground, souls from hell with sprout up, however many you want." I explained.

Amu's POV

After the brief explanation Ikuto gave me, I felt like someone was taking over my body.

"Amu, I think its time you regain full conscious as the angel of Hell. Place your hand on the floor, try your new powers." A voice said inside me head. But I ignored the voice and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut in the process.

As i was making my way downstairs, i pasted by a mirror, then realizing that i was still in my angel of hell stuff, along with my wings. Groaning, I tried to figure out how to change back, but being in human form for so long, I forgot.

"I'll help you change back if you let me explain." A low voice suddenly said from behind. I felt my breath become shallow.

"What do you want, Ikuto?" I hissed with such venom that he backed away.

"Look, Amu. I'm truly sorry. After you left, I went to Earth to find you, but I couldn't. As I was going to go back, I noticed a group of people singing. That got me interested, and I got distracted. When I first saw you on TV, I noticed the crowd's attention. They were very focused on you, never say a word till you finish. It got me suspicious, so I went to one of your concerts. Then I noticed the energy from you. It was very unearth like. It got me more suspicious, so I thought that I'd stay to figure it out. then I did, finally figuring out that you were Amu." He explained.

I nodded, finally understanding. Then he took my hand and whispered something barely audible. Moments later, I was human like again. I hugged Ikuto, then whispered thank you.

I continued my way downstairs, this time with a different reason. I noticed Tadase and Utau sitting around the fireplace, busy reading and typing stuff on their laptops.

"Um, Tadase, Utau? I started on a new song, and it will be a duet with Ikuto. Is that okay with you guys?"

They finally looked up at me, huge bags under their eyes.

"Good. Now um, leave us to be please. We have to get the schedule ready for you guys for the tour that's going to be historical."

Taking one last look at them, I realized that they gave up nearly about everything for us for this tour to happen.

"You guys go rest. tell me what to do and I'll do them for you guys. I'll wake you guys up when its dinner."

Tadase and Utau looked grateful, but then hesitated.

"I mean it, you guys. Now go and take a bath, eat something and get rest." They nodded and showed me what to do. I wanted to do it for them because I felt guilty that they don't get to rest and do fun stuff on vacation while I had nothing to do.

Sitting down, I got to work.

4 hours later, I yawned, finally finishing my work. I got up and went to the kitchen to start dinner.

**(Skip the part about making dinner)**

I went back to the couch, tired.

"Now I know how Utau and Tadase feel about working." I mumbled. Before I could utter another word, I fell into a deep slumber.

I woke up on a soft bed. Sitting up, I looked around my surroundings.

"How did I get here?" I said out loud. Then when no one replied, i hear faint music. The music was enchanting, with a touch of heartbreak to it. I followed the music, until it stopped at a wall.

_interesting._

* * *

><p>So sorry for the late update.<p>

I hope you enjoyed this one.


End file.
